sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd McFarlane's Spawn
| creator = Todd McFarlane | developer = Alan B. McElroy | based_on = Spawn by Todd McFarlane | starring = | voices = Keith David Christopher Daniel Barnes James Hanes Dominique Jennings James Keane John Rafter Lee Victor Love Michael McShane Kath Soucie | narrated = Richard Dysart | theme_music_composer = Shirley Walker | composer = Shirley Walker J. Peter Robinson | country = Unites States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 |num_episodes = 18 | company = HBO Animation Todd McFarlane Entertainment | executive_producer = Todd McFarlane | producer = Catherine Winder John Kafka | runtime = 30 minutes (episodes) 150 minutes (films) | network = HBO | first_aired = May 16, 1997 | last_aired = May 28, 1999 | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = https://mcfarlane.com }} Todd McFarlane's Spawn, also known as Spawn: The Animated Series, is an American adult animation television series which aired on HBO from 1997 through 1999. It is also released on DVD as a film series. It is based on the Spawn character from Image Comics, and was nominated for and won an Emmy in 1999 for Outstanding Animation Program (longer than one hour). A sequel series titled Spawn: The Animation was planned and started production back in 2004 and Keith David would have reprised his role as Spawn. Plot The series centered around the story of an ex-Marine Lieutenant Colonel named Al Simmons, who fought as a commando and government assassin in covert black ops. He was betrayed and killed by a man whom he believed to be his close friend (the man, later to be revealed as Chapel, burned him alive with a flamethrower during a mission). Upon his death, Simmons vowed revenge on Chapel and hoped that he would one day return to his beloved wife Wanda. Because of his life as an assassin, Simmons' soul goes to Hell. In order to accomplish his vow, he makes a pact with the devil Malebolgia (who was the overlord on the eighth plane of Hell). The pact was a simple one: Simmons would become a soldier in Malebolgia's army (known as a "Hellspawn" or "Spawn" for short) in return for the ability to walk the earth once again in order to see Wanda. However, Simmons was tricked by Malebolgia: his body was not returned to him and he is returned to Earth five years after his death. He had been given a different body which was a festering, pungently cadaverous, maggot-ridden walking corpse that had a massive living red cape attached to it. Because his new body had been rotten for some time and was in an advanced state of decay, his face had become heavily malformed, to the point that he barely appeared human, which led to Simmons donning a mask in order to cover its grotesque appearance. Upon his return to "life", Spawn seeks out Wanda, who had apparently got over the grief of having lost Al and married another man, Al's best friend Terry Fitzgerald with whom she seemingly had a daughter, Cyan. Terry, a respectable man, works as an analyst for a man named Jason Wynn. Wynn is a powerbroker in the CIA and secretly a black-market arms dealer, amongst other things (such as the head of secret government organizations within the NSA and National Security Council ). Wynn is revealed to be the man responsible for the death of Al Simmons due to a disagreement that the two had between each other concerning their "work." Jason's actions would also prove dangerous to the lives of Terry, Wanda and their daughter as well. Realizing that he is no longer the man in Wanda's life, Al swears to protect her and her new family. The series depicts Spawn nesting in the dark alleyways, killing any who invade his new-found territory. Rejecting these actions as unworthy of Spawn's time and power, Malebolgia then dispatches another of his minions (a demonic creature known as the Violator that assumes the form of a short, obese clown) to try to persuade Spawn to commit acts of violence and savagery in the name of Hell. Spawn struggles to fight the lure of evil, as well as seeking to escape being hunted by not only the forces of Hell, but by assailants from Heaven, who have a need to destroy the Hellspawns in order to cripple the forces of Hell so that they do not gain an edge in the escalating war between the two spiritual hosts. As the war intensifies, the line between the forces of good and evil become increasingly blurry. Spawn finds help along the way in the form of a disheveled old man named Cogliostro who was once a Hellspawn that overcame the demonic powers resting within, amongst a number of other characters. In the last episodes of the series, Spawn learns how to shapeshift and, appearing as Terry, makes love to Wanda, impregnating her. It is revealed that there is a prophecy that the child of a Hellspawn will play the deciding factor in Armageddon, and may be the real reason Spawn was allowed to return to Earth. Episodes ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn 2'' ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn 3: The Ultimate Battle'' Voice cast * Keith David - Spawn / Al Simmons * Richard Dysart - Cogliostro * Michael Nicolosi - Clown (human form) * James Hanes - Violator (demoniac form), Over-Kill * Dominique Jennings - Wanda Blake * Jennifer Jason Leigh - Lilly * Michael Beach - Terry Fitzgerald (episodes 15-17), Bobby (episodes 15-17), and additional voices * Victor Love - Terry Fitzgerald (episodes 1-12), Bobby (episodes 1-12) * Kath Soucie - Cyan Fitzgerald and additional voices * James Keane - Tony Twist, Sam Burke * Michael McShane - Maximilian "Twitch" Williams, Gareb * John Rafter Lee - Jason Wynn * Denise Poirier - Merrick, Bounty Hunter, Angela * Ronny Cox - Senator Scott McMillan, Billy Kincaid * Victor Brandt - Chief Banks * Ming-Na Wen - Jade (Lisa Wu) * Ruben Santiago-Hudson - Jess Chapel * Robert Forster - Major Forseberg * James Hong - Gen Soon/Zhang Lao * Debbi Morgan - Granny Blake Reception The series has achieved a small but loyal cult following with praise directed towards the animation, writing, voice acting, music and dark tone while the graphic violence has attracted criticism. Variety stated in 1997 that "It’s as dark and complex as anything HBO has attempted in the live-action arena. And visually, it’s quite the stunner. HBO wanted different, and it surely got it." A more mixed review at the time in 1997 came from The Dallas Morning News, they questioned why anyone would "want to subject themselves to such a relentlessly grim, gruesome dehumanizing experience." Legacy Todd McFarlane's Spawn was ranked 5th on IGN's list of "The Greatest Comic Book Cartoons of All Time", and 23rd on IGN's list of "Top 25 Primetime Animated Series of All Time" (despite the fact the show was aired at midnight on HBO). WatchMojo.com ranked it 1st on their list of the "Top 10 Darkest Animated Shows." Series producer Eric Radomski reflected in a retrospective interview that "Spawn TAS was a personal triumph for me. Very rarely do artists get the opportunity to have as much uncensored creative freedom as I did at HBO on Spawn."http://spawn.popgeeks.com/tas/backstage/interviews/radomski.php Music The score and opening theme was handled by Shirley Walker, who also composed background music for Batman: The Animated Series. While Batman: The Animated Series featured traditional movie orchestra-type music, the producers of Todd McFarlane's Spawn requested that Walker give the series a more organic and subtle electronic soundtrack, with only minimal usage of orchestral sounds. Home video All three seasons have been released separately on DVD & VHS as three two-hour movies, under the titles Todd McFarlane's Spawn, Todd McFarlane's Spawn 2, and Todd McFarlane's Spawn 3: The Ultimate Battle after editing these seasons into movies. On July 24, 2007, HBO Video released a 4-disc 10th anniversary signature collector's edition on DVD with all 18 episodes and multiple bonus features. When the show's first and second seasons were released on video they were released in two formats. The first format was called the "Uncut Collector's Edition", which is the version that was shown on TV and held a TV-MA rating, and the other was a special edited version called the "Special Edited Edition" which held a PG-13 rating by toning down the violence and sexual content. The first movie was also released in the UMD format for Sony's PSP handheld video game system, but the other two movies were not. On July 5, 2016, HBO added all three seasons to its streaming services, HBO GO and HBO NOW. See also * Spawn (comics) * ''Spawn'' (film) References Different links * * * [http://spawn.toonzone.net/tas/ Todd McFarlane's Spawn] at Toon Zone Category:1990s American adult animated television series Category:1997 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Emmy Award-winning programs Category:English-language television programs Category:American fantasy television series Category:HBO network shows Category:Spawn (comics) Category:Television programs based on comics Category:Animated horror television series Category:Television series based on Image Comics Category:American fantasy drama television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Television series scored by Shirley Walker Category:Television series scored by J. Peter Robinson